


Too many things at once

by Amsel



Series: On the outside looking in [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: Janet and Teagan want to go bridal shopping with Nomi. Well, Teagan wants to. Janet is just along to see that it stays tasteful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read on, a note of caution: in the show, Nomi's mother always addresses her as Michael, completely blanking out that Nomi is a woman. Since this fic is written from her perspective, she always thinks and talks to Nomi as Michael. Please be cautious about that! And don't be like her ;)

Janet handed her daughter the wrapped pie, and vigorously knocked on the door.

“We should have called ahead,” Teagan fretted.

“Nonsense, Teagan. Michael is online, so he will be here,”

“Nomi and she, Mum,” Teagan sighed.

“Michael,” Janet said primly as the door opened.

“No, it’s Will, actually. Hi, Mrs. Marks. Hi Teagan, good to see you. Come in!” the young man who had answered the door said.

Janet opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
“So sorry, “ she said with all the aplomp she could muster. “I was expecting my son to be here – “

“Nomi. Your daughter isn’t here at the moment,” Will said. “Oh cakes? You shouldn’t have,”

He took the wrapped packet off Teagan and peeked inside. “Blueberry pie, that’s my favourite!”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Teagan asked. “And what are you doing in my sister’s and my sister-in-law’s apartment?”

“Oh, early attendant to the wedding. To be honest, I am waiting on my job prospects in Chicago to sort themselves out, so I thought I might as well do it with Nomi and Neets. Who are out shopping at the moment, actually. It’s just me and Bug,” 

He swept on and away towards a large table. “Bug! Janet and Teagan are here,”

“Bug?” Teagan asked. “Bug is here?”

Janet sighed deeply. “Bug. That nasty boy, he is the reason Michael had that juvenile conviction!”

“Teagan!” Bug sprang up and rushed over, hauling Teagan into a hug. “It’s lovely to see you. You have just come back from Europe? How is the ankle? And the surface abrasions, all healed up?” he asked anxiously.

“Calm down, Bug. They were minor abrasions. And what with the quick cleaning she got, no infection set in,” Will said. “Shall I make some coffee? Nomi will be back soon. She’s really grateful you will take her bridal shopping, Teagan,” 

“How do you know about my fall in Berlin? Did Nomi tell you?” Teagan asked. “I didn’t realize I had told her about my arm and leg,” 

Janet saw her brush her hand over arm, where an unsightly red patch was left over from the nasty wound.

“You told Michael about your fall and not me? I had to find out from Tom two days later,” she complained.

“Mum! It was no big deal. So, I know Bug, but you, Will, I’ve never seen you around. Are you a friend of Amanita?”

Janet sat on the sofa with a sigh, letting her daughter do the talking. Bug – what a name! Such an unsuitable boy for anybody to associate with! – got up and bumbled towards a cupboard in the kitchen.

“Oh, Will here is one of the action men! A real hero!”

“Bug,” the man in question said with an uncomfortable grin, getting out coffee from the fridge and putting on water to boil. He unerringly found the French press, too. Janet narrowed her eyes.

“You seem to know your way around Amanita’s kitchen, Will,” she said.

“Oh, I’ve been staying for a couple of weeks. I was rooming with Bug here, but he kicked me out,”

“He is a neatnik! And his presence was bad for my image,” Bug said easily. “Blueberry pie!” 

He unpacked the pie and, one hand holding the foil tin, grabbed plates with the other, transferred the pie onto the stack of plates, ripped open a drawer to grab forks, left the drawer open, opened the fridge to grab a canister of whipped cream, left the door open and balanced the whole heap precariously to the table, where canister and pie started slipping. The forks rained onto the floor, and the pie was only saved by Teagan’s quick action. Then the man settled onto the couch opposite to Janet and smiled a bearded smile at her. She sighed.

“Shall I bring fresh forks?” Will asked from the kitchen, pouring water into the French press.

“Yes. Please,” Janet bit out.

“Sure,” the man said amiably. When he came over, he had put the French press on a tray with the forks and a small carton of creamer.

“Why are you bad for Bug’s image, Will?” Teagan asked. 

“I’m a cop. Bug thinks I cramp his style,” Will said lightly.

“And how do you know Michael,” Janet asked.

“Nomi. Her name is Nomi,” Will said gently but firmly. “We met nearly two years ago. So how did you like Berlin, Teagan?”

“It was great! Do you know it? Have you been?”

“Yes. Great place to party. And their monuments and museums, such a lot of history,” Will said enthusiastically. 

“It is great. And they have all these parks and places, and you can go swimming in the middle of the city,” Teagan went on enthusiastically. 

“In winter there is this short period when the snow comes down and it looks all white and magical. But then the dirt makes it look grey again,” Will added on.

“Oh, you’ve seen it in winter too? Have you been often?” Teagan asked.

“I know the city reasonably well by now,” Will said. “Oh, here Nomi comes now,”

Janet perked up to listen for the door.

“I don’t hear anything,” she said.

In fact, it was another few minutes before the key turned in the lock and her child swept in.

“Teagan! Mum. What are you doing here?” 

“Teagan came to go shopping with you, but you weren’t here,” she said. “Do you have to make a habit of ordering your sister to attend a meeting and then not turn up for it?”

“It’s ok, Mum. I got to meet Will and see Bug,” Teagan quickly interjected.

Janet grumbled. How she wished her daughter would not keep making excuses for her brother. 

“Sorry, T. Neets and I were trying to find wedding rings, but it is impossible! We must have gone to at least six shops. And Capheus keeps sending pictures of rings he likes, and Riley thinks we should make our own, because it’s some sort of European thing to design your own, which is quite cool, but Lito has Hernando searching for nice ones too, and if I have to hear one more word about the aesthetic meaning and cultural background of one more ring…”

“You could always just keep your engagement rings,” Will offered.

“No! That is the engagement ring! You can’t do that!” Bug interjected.

Janet felt a surprising amount of kinship. Engagement rings as wedding rings? Really.

“Well, what kind do you like?” Teagan asked practically. “If you make a list of what you like, and Amanita makes a list of what she likes, you could probably find something in the middle…”

“All good relationships are founded on mutual compromise,” Will added.

“Oh, enough out of you. Just wait until you have to hunt for something with Riley. Anyway. Some of the ones we both like are astronomically expensive. And in one place we saw some really nice ones, but the price tag! And then Wolfgang turned up in a towel because he had just been swimming and looked at their safe, so we left quickly,”

Will and Bug both snorted into their coffee.

Janet stared at them, irritated. “Since when do reputable jewelry shops allow half-dressed men into their premises? Why was he not stopped by security? And how do you know a person who would enter a retail premise straight from a health center? Did you frequent a decent store or some sort of ghastly nickel-and-dime pawn shop?”

“We went to Union Street Goldsmiths, actually. Anyway. Ahem. Yes. Will, can you pour me some coffee?”

Will obliged, and Michael hid his face in an oversized coffee cup.

Janet sat back. “Teagan, is there a knife with which we can cut the pie?”

There was a short silence while Teagan sliced up the pie. Will held out plates for her and squirted cream onto the slices before handing them around.

“I suppose I could ring up Dori and ask her to give you a viewing,” Janet finally offered grudgingly.

“Dori?” Bug asked curiously.

“One of Mum’s friends, she designs jewelry . Oh would you? That is so wonderful!” Teagan said, hugging her to one side.

Michael looked at her, startled. “Yes. Thanks, Mum,” he said, long hair falling forward.

“So that is settled. I will ring her tomorrow. I suppose you insist on dressing up as a bride?”

“I do, yes. Because I am a bride,” Michael said levelly.

“Mum!” Teagan hissed.

Possibly opportunley, the door clattered open again, and Amanita whirled in.

“Hi there, guys. T., lovely to see you. Janet. Hey will, can you help me with the shopping? Bug, I got that chocolate thing you wanted. Nomi, next time Will tells you to come because your family arrived early, send him back for me? Those bags were heavy, and the bag with the oranges split while I was driving here and I had to hop off and collect them off the streets,”

“Sorry babe,” 

“Sorry, Amanita. I should have come,” Will said, looking contrite. He was already on his feet and heading for the door.

“When did he text you?” Teagan asked. I thought you had just come home early,”

“Oh! Um, no. Uh, he sent a message?” Amanita said, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

“Oh, yes! He did. Come urgently, mother here,” Michael went on.

For a moment, Janet failed to recognize the look on her child’s face. Then it clicked. Michael had a tell. His eyes would flick down and up when he told a falsehood.

“Oh, uh, I sent it!” Bug screeched. “When I heard you at the door!” he put on an ingratiating smile.

“Really. Well,” Janet sat back, unmollified. 

Michael was looking over her shoulder, then his head swiveled down next to Teagan.

“How’s the ankle, T?” he asked.

Janet shook her head at this dreadfully clumsy conversation changer.

“Oh, fine, I hardly feel it. I had a massage once it healed up completely, and now it feels fantastic. Um, thanks for asking,”

“And the asphalt burn? That was quite painful right? All gone?” Michael went on intensly.

“Yes, Nomi, I am quite fine. See?” she exposed her thigh, where a lone scab still rode high on her leg in a sea of fresh red skin.

“Good,” Michael smiled a peculiar smile she had never seen on his face before, then it transformed into the usual smile he gave to his sister.

“Thanks for going shopping with me, T.,” he added, falling back into his chair.

“I’m looking forward to it. Is Amanita coming too?”

“No, I’m not. My mother has all sorts of reasons why brides should not see each other’s dresses before the big day, so my dads are coming in and we are going shopping together,”

Bug sniffed messily and tearily. “It is going to be beautiful!”

Teagan leaned across and offered him a tissue.

Janet felt her lips curling in disgust.

“That reminds me! Mum wants to have you over for lunch or dinner, Janet,” Amanita said. “Both of you. My dads will be coming too. I’ve given her your number, so she will get in touch. I told her to ring Robert, since he might be busy in the next few weeks,”

“Busy? With what?” Janet asked. “The firm has a few little proceedings, but nothing major, and Robert isn’t leading any of them,”

“Uh, there’s something coming down the line. Anyway, dinner, just the parents?” Amanita finished.

“Oh, very well,” Janet conceded. “What is coming down the line?”

“Just – he will be busy, no doubt. Oh, hey Will. Let me help you,” Amanita said, jumping up from where she had been leaning against Michael, to the door under which the young man had reappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Teagan gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and watched as Will closed the door of the taxi for her. The car moved off smoothly, and she caught Nomi’s friend give a sigh of relief.

“She cannot be that bad,” she said, irritated. 

“I’m sorry, T. I know she’s your mother and you love her. Just – the transphobia towards her own daughter makes us mad,”

“Transphobia?” Teagan asked defensively.

“It’s always Michael and he. It hurts Nomi, and that hurts us,” Will said. 

“It hurts you and Amanita and Bug?” Teagan asked. “I am delighted to know Nomi has such good friends, but really, our mother –“

“And the others. Listen, T., I don’t mean to lecture you on this, because you aren’t the person that needs the lecturing, but the missing support given by your mother to Nomi bothers us. We have enough shitty parents to go around to make us want to salvage the relationships we still can,”

“Excuse me?” Teagan asked. “What business – who – listen pal, who is this us?”

Will’s face contorted. Then his eyes flicked around and he smiled in welcome at someone behind her.  
Teagan turned around to empty street. She turned back, slightly put out.

“Teagan. There is something we have to tell you,” Will said. “Can you come back upstairs?”

“I am supposed to go shopping with Nomi,” Teagan wavered. From the doorway, she saw her sister come out and walk to join them.

“I’m so sorry, T. I put that shopping trip out as a pretext. I mean, I want to go shopping with you, but today I wanted to tell you something really important. And I wanted to introduce you to your brothers and sisters,”

“What? Nomi-“ 

“Please. Come upstairs, I’ll tell you everything that’s been going on,” Nomi wheedled, taking her hand in both of hers, pressing it to her chest.

Teagan let herself be led back into the apartment, thinking furiously. By the time she was settled on the couch, with a glass of soda a solicitous Bug had pressed on her, Amanita by her side and Nomi in a chair opposite, she had come to a scary insight.

“You’ve become part of a cult,” she burst out. “Nomi! All this talk about brothers and sisters, does that mean Amanita and Bug are now my –“

“Noooo. No. Much as I like you, you are not my sister,” Amanita wedged in. “I am your sister-in-law and very happy to be so. No. And Bug isn’t either,”

“Hey! The Bug could be! Michael and I were like brothers, Neets, and Nomi here is totally my sister. I am the tech support to the Angels, and,”

“Bug. Please,” Nomi put in. “Teagan, I don’t mean Neets or Bug, although they are very dear to me. I mean Will here, and Riley, Capheus, Sun, Wolfgang, Kala and Lito,”

Teagan looked at her sister. “Have you gone mad?” she asked levelly. “Nomi, I’m your sister,”

There was a slight waver to her voice, she realized. 

“Of course you are. My only little sister. It’s just, you are the little sister to all the others too,” Nomi said.

“I always wanted a little sister. My parents just never had more,” Will put in.

Teagan stared at the man, then shook her head and turned to the one person she thought was the sane one in the room.

“Amanita, what are they talking about? You know me, Nomi’s only sister,”

“I know, babe,” Amanita reached a hand to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Not easy. And this whole thing is a bit scary, but the Cluster wanted to let you in since all the others have been brought in. And Daya is very glad she isn’t the only little sister, what with the sudden influx of extremely protective brothers she has to fight with now,”

“Ok, stop. Please explain yourself lucidly, Nomi,” Teagan said firmly. “You have suddenly sprouted seven people we are related to. Did Dad donate sperm?”

There was a choked sound from Bug.

Amanita blinked. “That is – I never thought of that explanation when we were debating on how to tell you,” she said.

Nomi smiled at her. “You are brilliant, T. But no, Dad, as far as I know, never donated sperm,”

“I’m going to check that right now,” Bug announced, turning to a laptop and hitting the keyboard.

“Ew, Bug!” Will said. “Stop it, it’s a gross invasion of privacy,”

“But how will we know?” Bug asked.

“It’s a hypothetical that does not pertain to this discussion,” Amanita said. “Teagan, Will and Nomi belong to a species known as homo sensorium. They share their brains in a sort of neural network. It is called a Cluster. Homo sensorium is an older evolutionary off-shoot in human evolution. I can give you some academic papers on that,”

Teagan stared at her sister-in-law. “What? Amanita, that sounds like nonsense,”

“It’s true, T. They found out when I had my brain scan in hospital. My lobes – they are a tell-tale sign. That’s why they were trying to make me into a vegetable,” Nomi put in.

“Those criminals!” Amanita burst out.

“But – and when you broke out –“

“She didn’t do anything illegal apart from being alive and a sensate,” Bug said. “We’ve been working on taking them down for two years. We are so badass!” He waved a fist in the air and narrowly missed sweeping a couple of glasses on the floor.

Will gave him an indulgent smile before turning to her. “At the moment, various government agencies are being purged. Actually, various governments world-wide are scrutinizing some very powerful departments. There was an international organization tracking people like us, capturing us, torturing us and basically making us into terrorists and criminals. We’ve hit back,”

“You, you said something about Dad being busy soon,” Teagan managed.

“The Archipelago has decided on a class-action suit. One of the firms being hired to represent them is Winslow, Wise, Allegretti & Marks,” Nomi said. 

“But –“ 

“We are taking down a world-wide conspiracy!” Bug shouted, throwing up his arms and hitting the trilby jammed on his head, which went flying into a vase of flowers. 

Teagan took a gulp of her soda, feeling slightly better when the sugar hit her system. 

“T., please,” Nomi started.

“Give me a second, Nomi,” Teagan said, holding up her hand.

Amanita patted her arm, then moved away a little. Will shushed Bug, and there was silence, in which Teagan feverishly thought.

“Ok,” she said at last. “Nomi, you say I am now part of a, what, a cluster?”

“Not really,” Nomi answered. “Related to a cluster. You aren’t sensate, at least I don’t think so. What you are is my little sister, so sister to all my cluster,”

“With Daya, whoever she is,” Teagan qualified.

“Yes. Daya is Kala’s sister. You are the only sisters we have. Capheus lost his sister when he was eight, and we don’t know where she is. Sun has a brother, but we don’t speak of him, since he is a brother only in name, and then there is Felix, Wolfgang’s brother. Then we have lovers, like Amanita here and Hernando and Zakia, and then friends like Bug and Dani and Diego,”

“So, I have some sort of little sister status with people I have never met?” she asked.

“Basically, yes,” Will said. “Daya is sending you a welcome pack, I think. If she can. The Mumbai police have the family set up in a safe house until the furore dies down,”

“Furore? What, that thing on the news about the pharmaceutical scandal and the money laundering?”

“Keep an eye on news from South Korea,” Will said. “We coordinated the show-down a couple of days ago,”

“Show-down?” Teagan asked, trying to get her head around this.

“We handed the local police in Berlin a folder detailing money laundering through a specific South Korean bank, and how it flooded into the Berlin market,” Nomi said. “The police arrested the Korean bankers at a night-club. It was a beautiful sight,”

“You were there?” Teagan asked. “Nomi, that could have been dangerous!”

“Well, the Bug and Neets watched it live on camera. I still have the footage, if you want,” Bug said.

“I was there in spirit, T. I can be wherever my Clustermates are. We call it visiting,” Nomi said. 

“Visiting?” 

“And maybe helping. It’s how Will saved me from being turned into a vegetable in hospital, he knew how to undo the cuffs,” Nomi added.

“And Capheus drove her get-away car when the FBI was chasing her,” Amanita added.

Teagan shook her head. “You help each other?” she asked. “How?”

“We can all access the skills the other has, as well as language and so on,” Will said. “It makes me a really good actor when I need it,”

“Actor?” Teagan managed.

“From Lito. He’s an actor,”

“And Capheus drives cars?” 

“Well, a bus. But he has been voted into office, so won’t have as much time to drive it anymore,”

“He was successful? Nomi, Will, why didn’t you tell me! Is he here? Capheus, congratulations!” Amanita shouted.

“No, he isn’t, he’s – oh, hello Capheus,” Will said. 

“Thank you, Amanita, it is a great honour to be chosen by the people of Kibera. I hope I can be successful in at least getting the price of water down to an acceptable level,” Nomi said with a wide smile.

Teagan jerked back. It was Nomi and not.

“Congrats, man!” Bug shouted. “Do you still have trouble with Mandiba?”

“That has not stopped, regrettably. But Wolfgang needs to spend some time away from Berlin again and is coming for a couple of months as a body guard,” Nomi said, then sat forward and put both her hands on Teagan’s where she had set them on her knees. “I am so pleased you finally can officially meet us, Teagan. Know that mother and I pray for you. I wish I could stay longer, but I must go. So much to do,” 

Nomi sat back, then sprawled into the cushions. “Well, that was Capheus, T. And Lito is behind you, grinning like a loon,”

Teagan whipped around, but there was nobody there. Which did not stop Bug looking star struck at nothing. “Lito! I have been following all the news of the shoot on The Wrap! The movie sounds awesome, I can’t wait to see it!”

“He says thanks, Bug,” Will said, and lifted his arm into the air at slightly below shoulder height, curved as if he was clutching someone. “This is Riley, Teagan,”

“Eep,” Teagan managed.

“Please don’t be scared,” Will said, sounding very gentle all of a sudden. His face had softened considerably too. “I know this sounds impossible and mad. But you are important to us, Teagan,”

Teagan got up abruptly. “I think I need the bathroom,” she said, and fled.

She had not bolted the door, but no one followed her. She was very grateful for that. She splashed water on her face, looked into the mirror, sighed and then pulled out Amanita’s make-up and tried to fix her face she had unwisely ruined with the water. The eye-liner was not water resistant, she thought grimly, scrubbing at her panda eyes. She found some remover and wiped the whole lot off. She was battling with a few streaks of mascara when her mobile vibrated. Cursing under her breath, she pulled it out of her bag and swiped at the icon. Dimly, she noted the long string of numbers on the display, and the fact that she didn’t know the caller.

“Hi, Teagan,” said the man appearing in the display.

Teagan nearly dropped the phone. “Who are you, and how did you get this number?” she asked, but then recognized him. “Wait! You’re that man, the club-owner from Berlin!” she said.

“Felix, yes. You threw my jacket on the floor,” the man said grumpily and yawned hugely. “And it’s five o’clock in the morning here. Why couldn’t you wait with your panic attack for another two hours? Ouch,” 

The camera picture wavered away from full-face, showing her an outstretched arm, a fist from another person giving the man a shoulder-thump, a rumpled bed and a good view of the fact that the man who had called her slept naked.

“Eep,” was all she could say again.

There was a short but voluble discussion in German, during which Teagan saw the bed, more arm, more naked male that was not her husband, a wall and then the face again.

“I’ve sent him out. Might as well have this discussion among the non-sensates. He’s probably in the room with Nomi and the Cop now,” the man said.

“Do you know my sister?” she asked.

“Met her a couple of months ago, when Wolfie finally clued me in on what was going on. Well, he didn’t. Amanita did. On the phone, while I was being shot at,” he said grumpily and yawned again. “Wolfie says Nomi says you are locked in the bathroom trying to process, and now I am supposed to talk you through it,”

“I met you in Berlin,” Teagan said. 

“Yeah, although I didn’t know who you were until Wolfie clued me in at the bar. Didn’t think you were going to come to the club. I suppose it explains why Wolfie kept going for a cigarette outside, he was watching in case you did come by,”

“It wasn’t our intention,” Teagan said weakly.

“I know. My club was just one of the ones on Nomi’s list. I didn’t even know you were in Berlin at all until you took a dive in front of my door,”

“So, you know of me?”

“My sister, I am told. Part of the special status group. I am going to set up a face-time group with Daya and you, so we can call each other and complain when they get really oppressively older-sibling on us,” Felix said blithely. “We can add Dani too. She’s hot,”

“Wait, wait. So, you believe all this?” Teagan asked.

“Yeah. I’ve known Wolfie for years. And he never learnt Kiswahili, nor does he perform mixed martial arts. He’s more a boxer type. And he certainly never used to know about classical music. Now we’ve been to five performances! He takes sheet music. Sheet music! And compares it to what they do on stage!”

“He likes music now?” Teagan asked.

“Well, he always liked music, but like normal people like it, you know, from the radio. No, the sheet music is Riley. To be fair, she is also a really good DJ. She did an underground rave while we were in Paris, and she is really good. So I suppose I can take the classical stuff. But not Mahler. That’s really depressing,”

“I don’t know Mahler,” Teagan said weakly.

“Don’t let Riley hear that, she will force you to go somewhere and hear it. I had to go to a Mozart concert because I said I didn’t know him. Turns out I do. The tunes tinkle in shops all the time. If Wolfie had just told me I knew him, I wouldn’t have had to go to a concert,” Felix said grumpily. 

“Anyway,” He got up and stretched, holding his phone away in one arm, so Teagan got a better look at her surprise brother than she had ever wanted. “I suppose I’ll get up now,” he padded forward. 

Teagan saw the room pass, the bed growing smaller, through an entryway, into a white-tiled bathroom. Felix held her to head height, one hand dropping down his body, and – 

“Ew! Are you peeing while talking to me?” she called.

“Yes? I just got up, I need to pee. Actually, I was rudely awakened from a very lovely dream about me and Sonja, and it is frankly amazing that I can pee,”

“Ew!” Teagan said again.

Felix laughed. “Listen, call me any time you need something. We non-sensate siblings need to stick together. Anything you need. Especially if the going is tough. Or you need some help because your husband plays away. Or you are in any kind of trouble. Or if you just need to talk. I’ll always pick up. Well, not if I and Sonja – but you get the idea. I’ll get Hernando to call you too,”

“Wait!” Teagan sat on the toilet cover. 

“Now you want to keep talking?” 

“Don’t be – please not while you pee, but. Um. Yes. That would be nice,” Teagan said. “And Tom is a really nice guy. I wouldn’t have married him else,”

“Well, the others think he’s not good enough for you. Welcome to little sibling hell. Wolfie really meant it when he told your husband he would find him,” Felix said, and yawned hugely. “It is too early. I’m going to make Wolfie make me breakfast now. Hey, I’m really looking forward to seeing you in Frisco. Or Hawaii. Or wherever those two finally decide to take their vows,”

“What?” Teagan asked. “You’re coming to Nomi and Amanita’s wedding?”

“Sure. I’ve booked the flight already. First class. And then Wolfie’s going on to Nairobi, not sure how I feel about that. I won’t be there to look after him,”

Felix looked a little lost. 

“You could always stay with us a little longer,” Teagan offered.

Felix actually giggled. “I might at that. Find out what Tom is really like. I might be able to make him palatable to the others. But only if he actually is,”

“Hey! That’s my husband,” Teagan said, feeling choked up and weird.

“Right. But do me a favour? Don’t tell him we’re coming. I want to see his face when we appear,”

“Tell him I talked to a naked man about my sister? Are you mad?” Teagan asked.

“Good point, well made,”

The picture on her phone swung around wildly and seemed to drop. “Listen, Teagan, I think I like you, and I think talking to you is nice, but since you were against me peeing while talking to you, now I have to –“

“Eww! I’m hanging up!”

“Yeah. See you soon, and go out and talk to them. Send Wolfie back, I want breakfast,”

The screen went dark. Teagan stared at it. Then she laughed, and got up and walked out of the bathroom.

Nomi, Will, Bug and Amanita were squashed together as a group, looking around the corner at the door. Teagan took a minute to look at the group, the way there were a few holes.

“If Wolfgang is still here, Felix wants breakfast,” she said.


End file.
